The present invention relates generally to detecting a signal structure from a moving video platform, and more specifically to detecting location and state of signal lights from a moving train.
Tracking a location of a signal structure and a color or state of a signal light has an important role in the transportation industry. These capabilities are major considerations when designing an automatic signal detection system. Auto detection of the position of the signal structure and the signal light color using computer vision techniques provides vital evidence in fraudulent accident claims and for improving the overall safety of the rail system. Additionally, these capabilities prevent accidents from occurring when the signal lights are not clearly visible due to weather or climate conditions or changing lighting conditions. Generally, for a locomotive, these kinds of accidents typically occur at railroad crossings. An investigation of an accident completely depends on the unadulterated information gathered at an accident zone. Limited information available from the accident zone causes problems for investigations. These investigations indirectly affect the organizations that are depending on them such as transportation, law enforcement and insurance agencies.
Vehicle mounted recording systems (VMRS) are one type of system that continuously monitors and records such events. In a VMRS system, a camera is mounted on a vehicle to capture events in real time. If an accident occurs, these captured event videos are used as evidence for an investigation. A VMRS, typically continuously records the events occurring on the rail path and area viewable through the camera system and also captures other onboard data such as locomotive speed, time, location, and direction headings. A VMRS does not, however, automatically detect the position of the signal structure or the color associated with the signal light.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and a method to supplement a standard VMRS system or the like and that would automatically detect the location of the signal structure and the color of the signal light during daytime as well as during nighttime.